Question: If $x \bigtriangleup y = xy+4x-y$, find $-1 \bigtriangleup -6$.
Explanation: Substitute in $x = -1$ and $y = -6$ to get $-(-6)+(4)(-1)-(-6)$ Simplify the expression to get $8$.